The long-range purpose of this project is to study the function and structure of membrane ionic channels. The areas of present research are: 1) The effects of neurotoxins ("channel openers") on the axonal membrane in Myxicola; 2) Conductance dynamics of potassium channels (Cole-Moore delay) in Myxicola axons; 3) The measurement of gating currents of the sodium channel in the squid giant axon.